kung fu panda holidays 3:the polar express returns
by tigergirl123
Summary: as it's Christmas eve and luna stops believing in santa until she goes on a epic train ride to see santa and to learn what Christmas is all about as she meets new friends..and learn things about her mother along the way.
1. Chapter 1: not believing

**I MADE THIS A MOVIE/STORY CAUSE SINCE IT'S THE LAST ONE FOR THIS YEAR I WANNA DO THAT AND I LOVED WATCHING THE POLAR EXPRESS :D...AND THIS IS ABOUT LUNA FEELING THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

**RATED PG(+K)**

***A BLACK TRAIN COMES***

**THE POLAR EXPRESS 8TH ANNIVERSARY**

***A TIGER ROARING AS SNOW FALLS***

**TIGERGIRL123 HOLIDAY PRODUCTION**

*it starts snowing at the valley of peace as tonight was Christmas Eve*

* * *

as little luna comes to the kitchen with a big heavy book

"Woah.."as she was going to fall then she slams the heavy book on the table

"Santa Claus..a Mythical person who brings gifts to good little boys and girls"as she reads it

"and his been Found...nowhere?"as she kept looking then she finds a page

"the legends of The Polar Express"as she starts reading it

"The Polar Express is a magical train that takes children to the North Pole on Christmas Eve"then she close the book as dan came down stairs

**"**daddy- is santa real?"as she looks up as dan came to her

"yes hes really real"as he sat down next to her

"but..everyone say hes not real"as she looked up at him

"and i don't think hes real either"

"luna don't say that..hes real alright"as dan starts to see luna going up the stairs

"i don't know anymore..i never see him..i find him in mythical books..and you know what mythical books are?...showing non real people"as she kept going up the stairs

"dan whats wrong with her?"as tigress came with some hot coco

* * *

as luna looks outside her window she finds a necklace on her window as she grabs it and puts it in her pocket to look later

"Santa isn't real"as she pouts, she used to believe in santa but as the years go by its been hard to believe as she puts her head on the window looking outside

"she don't believe in santa"as he takes a hot coco

then tigress is shocked..knowing she didn't believe in santa too..until..

as luna sees a train coming it was getting hard to see as she leans then she falls causing her self to be in a huge snowball

"AHHHHH"as she kept spinning around and around

"i need to go dan"as she ran up the stairs to luna, growling

as luna keeps rolling she passes out when she hit's the end of the train and a shadow comes to her

as tigress kicks luna's door opened..but she was gone as she finds train marks far from here

"oh no.."as her eyes widen

*everything goes dark*

**KUNG FU PANDA HOLIDAY 3:THE POLAR EXPRESS RETURNS **

**IMA MAKE 2 CHAPTERS EACH..JUST TO MAKE THINGS FASTER ^_^..I WANNA TRY TO GET HALF OF IT DONE BEFORE CHRISTMAS :)**


	2. Chapter 2:the polar express

**THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN :) PLZ REVIEW**

as the train keeps chugging as it was magically teleported to the Arctic

as luna was starting to wake she knows shes not at home

"golden ticket must be hole punched..everyone has a ticket?"as a conductor comes walking around

then conductor was a tall orange tiger who had on a blue suit and blue hat

"w-where am i?"as luna rubs her head finding her self in a seat

"miss..your on the polar express"as he smiles then luna gasp

"so..its real?"as she got up

"it is..why?"as he hole punches a ticket that a kid came over

"well...i thought all of this was not real"as she start walking

then 4 kids pushed her out of the way as they was playing tag

"is this your first time?"as a young female snow leopard helps luna up

"yes i think so"as luna brushed herself

then a young giraffe came to them

"hay Chloe lets go take the wheel!"as he grabs Chloe's paw

"sorry we can talk later oky!?"as Chloe went with the giraffe

then luna walked to where they was going as she saw them driving the train

"your guys are driving?"

"no..the train can drive it's self..all it needs is coil"as the giraffe was dropping coil in

"hi my name is Thomas..and this is Chloe"as the giraffe shakes luna's paw

"and whats your name is it golden?"as Chloe said cause luna was a golden tigress

"no..my name is luna ping"as she bows

"so whos your parents?"said Chloe who had her paws on her hips

"my mom is tigress and my dad is dan..i don't think you know them"as luna looks down

*gasp*"your mom is tigress..thee tigress in the book of legend heros of the polar express?!"as both Chloe and Thomas said

"yes i guess so"as she follows them

then luna sees a golden mini statue

"your mom was one of the heros on this train..she saved many lives"as Chloe came to luna while luna was looking at a mini statue showing tigress covered in gold as she was next to the train

"she was?"as luna takes out the necklace and it was carved in tigress writing

"_happy Christmas eve - from mom_"

as luna was going to cry but she wipes the tears

"mom..."as she looked up at the window

**NEXT CHAPTER TELLS ABOUT TIGRESS PAST AT THE POLAR EXPRESS AND HOW SHE BECAME A HERO ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3:the polar express past

**THERE IS 3 PARTS TO THE POLAR EXPRESS PAST :) PLZ REVIEW**

**IMA MAKE ALL 3 PARTS TODAY :3**

"luna come sit with us!"as Chloe pats down on her seat as Thomas was on her other side

"oky"when luna came to sit down as food was coming

as they food came everyone chowed down like a bunch of un-mannered folks except Chloe and Thomas as they ate with mannered

"wow..i guess im not the only mannered person"as luna ate too

as the train reach almost to the frozen arctic

"so..you guys know about my mom?"as luna kept eating

"who doesn't?..when you come here the conductor goes on and on about tigress"as Chloe eats her noodles

then the conductor came

"so your mom is the one and only tigress am i right?"as he sat down with them and put his hat down

"yes.."as luna gulps down a dumpling

"i knew your mom when she was your age when she got here"as the conductor tells luna

"really?"her eyes widen

"it was the best year for the polar express"as he begins to tell the story

*flash back*

_shows the conductor as a young cub as he ran around inside the train_

_"i was a young boy when i saw her"he said out of the flashback_

_then the train stops and the young conductor falls_

_"Woah..ow"as he rubs his head_

_"and that's when she showed up"said the out of flash back conductor_

_as young tigress came inside growling as she never believe in santa before just like luna as she sat down handing the young conductor's dad the golden ticket_

_"my dad was the original conductor before me..he always said never give up hope..never back down on your dreams"said the out of flash back conductor_

_"so what happened to your dad?"said out of flash back luna_

_"he died 4 years later..and i was taking his place as conductor"said out of flash back conductor_

_then young conductor went to tigress_

_"hi?"as he waved_

_"..." as tigress turned around not saying a word_

_"my name is Rommel..whats your name?"as he takes out his paw accepting a paw shake _

_"..."as young tigress was looking out the window_

_"so um..do you need anything?"as he clinked his claws together_

_"..."she still said nothing_

_as Rommel was leaving she said something_

_"My name is Tigress..."she said without looking at him_

_"oh..nice to meet you Tigress..great name"he gives her a thumps up_

_"..."as she still looked out the window_

_"so..i be right back with some..um..what would you like?"as he was going to walk away_

_"..."as she went to sleep as she curled her tail on her leg_

_"oky..i guess i will leave then"as he walked away_

_but tigress wasn't asleep but thinking as the train start moving and the jade place was getting farther and farther away_

_*few hours later*_

_as the train reach to the frozen arctic then the train start slipping as it lost control as it was spinning out of control, everyone start screaming_

_"kids..don't panic"as the old conductor said _

_then tigress got up and ran but then as she went to the back of the train she falls off as she beings slipping on the ice as the train was going to fall of the cliff hurting innocent _

_kids as she start running on all fours trying to reach the end of the train as she grabs the rail as the train kept spinning_

_"wheres tigress?"as Rommel was counting every kid_

_then as tigress sees the cliff up ahead she sees a icy bump ahead as she leans over causing herself to slide to the icy bumps as she puts her feet on it and trys to pull the _

_train making it go slow as it was on the edge of the icy cliff and the icy bump was going to brake any minute then something magical happened..her fur begins to be golden and _

_her eyes being to glow red as she felt like the strength of 100 tigresses as she begins pulling the train back as all the kids chant at her name_

_"TIGRESS!"_

_"TIGRESS!"_

_"TIGRESS!"_

_as tigress kept pulling, the crack on the ice begins to show as she looks down then the train was back on the track and as tigress was walking back the train then ice cracks _

_around her and she falls in the cold water as she claws the surface trying to can on as she was choking water then she falls in drowning in the cold water as her fur went back _

_orange then Rommel and his dad went out there and jumps off the train and went to tigress's aid as Rommel jumps in the cold water and swam to drowning tigress and grabs _

_her as he kept kicking the water trying to reach to the surface then he drags tigress up to his dad_

_"here dad take her"as he told his dad when he got tigress and his son came out of the water as they rushed to the train_

**end of part 1... there's more things she done..on the 2 other parts ^_^ the 3rd part is going to be sweet ^_^ this is not going to be same like the movie but half of the parts will :)..tigress strong :O**


	4. Chapter 4:the polar express past pt 2

**PART 2 :3...IS TIGRESS ALRIGHT :(...3RD ONE IS GOING TO BE SPECTACULAR CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH IT :) PLZ REVIEW**

****"_tigress?"as Rommel kept shaking her_

_then tigress beings waking up coughing as she had a warm blanket around her and a fire place in front of her_

_"where am i?"as she turns her head around, looking_

_"your in me and my dad's room..we have a big room"as he helps her up_

_"you took a pretty mild courage there miss"as he puts his hat down_

_"yah that was awesome!"as he raised his paws up with excitement_

_"Rommel.."as his father didn't like his son having fun_

_"sorry dad"as he puts his paws down_

_then tigress finds herself in a gown_

_"wheres my clothes?"as she growls_

_"one of the girls out there gave you this since your clothes was very wet"as he gave tigress her clothes that was folded nicely_

_then tigress grabs her clothes and looks around_

_"do you have a bathroom around here?"_

_"oh.. there's a room for you over here" as the conductor shows her another room_

_then as tigress close the door she sees everything neat as she place her clothes down then she hears a knock_

_"hello can i come in?"as Rommel knocked_

_"in a minute!"as tigress was changing _

_then she opens the door and Rommel cam walking in_

_"so can i get you something to eat?"as he put one paw behind his back like a gentlemen_

_"um..you got tofu?"as they both walked out the room_

_"we got anything..from china..anything you want"as 2 chefs came behind Rommel quickly as he smiled_

_"anything..."as the chefs sung it _

_"well i would like some tofu and rice plz"as tigress tells the chefs as they rushed into the kitchen_

_then quickly they come back with tofu and rice and tigress sat down with the other kids as she savors every bite_

_"mmm this is good"as she kept eating slowly _

_then she sees alittle kid outside running at the train_

_"hello can i come in?!"as he kept running then he falls as most of the kids laugh at him_

_then tigress and Rommel felt bad for him and they jumped off the train and fall down on the snow as they see the boy with snow on his face and like he was going to cry_

_"you oky?'as tigress helps him up_

_"yah..aww i missed the train.."as they see as the train was almost at the north pole_

_then tigress thought and had a idea, then they made a sled as tigress was in the front,Rommel in the middle and the kid at the back as they all leaned then the sled start _

_sliding down the hill as it went flying to the north pole_

_"ahhhhh!"as they was hanging on tight to the sled _

_then the boy starts falling off but tigress helps him lean forward as she grabs his paw_

_"thank you"he smiles_

_as they was still sledding they looked up as the northern lights was dancing up in the sky as it was reaching to the north pole_

_"that's beautiful"as Rommel said while looking up_

_then they reach the north pole as they see a giant castle _

_**end of part 2**_

_**out of the flash back it will be longer as luna goes to the north pole so.. yay :D**_


	5. Chapter 5:the polar express past pt 3

**PART 3 SORRY THAT IF I DIDN'T DO IT ****YESTERDAY I WENT WITH MY FRIENDS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

_as tigress,Rommel and the boy reached to the north pole they stopped the sleigh as they see the train already got there_

_"come on lets go see santa!"as Rommel yells as they went running_

_"wait"as tigress thought,as she still don't believe in santa_

_"i don't think there is a santa"_

_then Rommel and the boy gasp_

_"tigress don't say that..hes real..ive seen him alot"as Rommel went to tigress_

_"fine..lets go see if hes real then.."as tigress went marching inside_

_as they went inside they see the other children in a big crowed then tigress sees short people with hats_

_"elves?"as she was confused_

_the place was big and way in the front in the middle was a giant red bag and a Giant white pig with a white beard, a red suit and hat, then tigress,Rommel and the boy finds themselves in the front_

_"what?..how did we get all the way over here?!"as tigress was shocked_

_"by me.."as santa came up to them_

_then all the kids screamed_

_"SANTA!"_

_then tigress looks at him_

_"santa?" as her eyes widen_

_"you are real?!"_

_"yes i am tigress...follow me kids"as he start walking to another room and tigress,Rommel and the boy followed him_

_as they found them selves in another room they are all amazed as the room was big and empty good enough for dancing as this was another room to cheek his naughty or nice list other than his office _

_"tigress come here plz"as santa sat on his chair and pats his lap for her to come sit on_

_"now..why don't you believe in me?"as santa holds her chin up as she was looking down _

_"because i never see you..."as she was sitting on his lap_

_"tigress just because im not around doesn't mean im not real"as santa smiles_

_then he takes out his nice list and up top it shows tigress name,then she gasp_

_"so..does this mean?..your real?"as she was going to smile_

_as santa grabs something out of his pocket, it was a kung fu staff just what tigress wanted_

_"a kung fu staff..my master shifu never got me this"as she holds it, then she hugs santa_

_but then santa sees the boy_

_"so, Jim i see your trying to get your self out of the naughty list?"as santa put's tigress down_

_then Jim shakes his head_

_"no i came here cause i wanted to give you this..i don't deserve Christmas"as Jim gave santa a letter from Jim's little sister who was sick and didn't have time to mail the letter_

_as santa slowly looks at the letter, tigress looks at the boy who was leaving sadly as she looks at her new kung fu staff then she looked up at santa_

_"santa"_

_"hm?"as santa looks at her_

_"i realized now..that i don't need this"as she walks to Jim holding her kung fu staff_

_"i realized that Christmas isn't about getting..it's about giving"as she gave Jim her kung fu staff_

_as everyone smiled at her, then santa got up and stand by her putting his hoof on her shoulders_

_"now that's the spirit of Christmas.."_

_then Rommel had a idea as he went to santa and whispers in his ear_

_"OH,HO-HO...sure Rommel"as santa went walking to his chair then he clapped his hoofs as 2 elf girls came running to tigress and grabbed her_

_"HAY..WHATS THE BIG IDEA!"_

_"your getting ready for a dance, miss"said one of the elf girls_

_"dance?"as tigress eye twitched _

_as lots of kids was dancing or playing in the room too as the train was ready to move in 1 more hour _

_then Rommel comes out of a room as his dad gave him a tuxedo as he was fixing his black tie_

_"ahhh dad this thing is too tight!'_

_"stop bothering it!"as he slaps his son's paw_

_"ow"as he rubs his paw_

* * *

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

_then tigress comes as she had on a princess like dress and it was red_

* * *

_We were dreamers not so long ago_  
_But one by one we all had to grow up_

"_hi Rommel.."_

"_hi tigress"_

* * *

_When it seems the magic's slipped away_  
_We find it all again on Christmas day_

_then Rommel took out a paw asking for tigress's paw_

_"Rommel i can't dance"said tigress as everyone was looking at them_

_"then follow my lead"as he smiled_

* * *

_Believe in what your heart is saying_

_then tigress smiles as she takes his paw and then suddenly they turn into 2D mode(cartoon mode)and so was everyone else_

* * *

_Hear the melody that's playing_

_as Rommel puts one of his paw's behind his back and twirls tigress around with the other paw_

* * *

_There's no time to waste_

_as the scene kept moving around as Rommel then use both of his paws one holding tigress's paw and the other holding her waist as they danced_

* * *

_There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need_

* * *

_then Rommel leans tigress down almost to the ground  
If you just believe_

_as tigress laughed, then Rommel laughed too as he let's her up_

* * *

_then as everyone was heading back to the train and Rommel and tigress got back in their normal clothes then santa came to tigress_

_"tigress..wait"as he had something in his hoof_

_as tigress turns around, then santa gave tigress a golden mini statue of herself and the train_

_"marry Christmas,child"as tigress takes it_

_"Marry Christmas to you too, santa"then all the kids went into the train_

_as the train was back at china it was time for tigress to go, as she hugged Jim and Rommel saying goodbye she get's off the train_

_"Goodbye guys"as was going back to the jade place_

_as the train start moving, Rommel was at the back of the train holding on to the rail as he watches tigress going further and further away_

_"i never saw her after that"as out of flashback conductor said_

_"but she left something..the mini statue that santa gave her"said out of flashback conductor said as his younger self picked it up_

_then Rommel puts it up somewhere, where people remember tigress..forever as the flashback was ending back as Rommel was disappearing and luna standing where he was _

_standing as she looks at the statue_

* * *

"so...santa is real?"as luna looked at the conductor

"he is"as he put's his hat back on

"yah luna santa is real"as Chloe smiled

still not sure, luna went back eating while thinking if santa is real or was it just a story..but as a different tale

**AND SO LUNA'S EPIC TRAIN RIDE STARTS AT THE NEXT CHAPTER :D ^_^ AND WOW TIGRESS AND ROMMEL SHOULD BE ON DANCING WITH THE STARS XD**


	6. Chapter 6: the arctic accident

**BEST CHRISTMAS EVER :D PLZ REVIEW**

while luna kept looking at the mini statue closely, the train start to move on the arctic ice as this was when tigress saved them all,then luna came at the window as it

shows them at the at the Frozen Arctic ocean as luna sticks her head out the window seeing the arctic place

"Woah"

"hey guys we are on the arctic ice!"as Chloe looked out in the window too

"don't worry kids after the experience before we build something for the polar express that will help us stay on the track"said the conductor

then as the conductor came to the front of the train he pulls a lever as train tracks shows in the arctic ice as it was more stronger and wouldn't let the train get disconnected with the tracks,then the lever starts to get stuck

"oh my!"as the conductor backed up

then the tracks start to make the train disconnect and it starts sliding on the ice,then the ice started to crack

"everyone..everyone don't panic!"as the conductor tells at the kids

the kids paused for a minute while looking at him then they start screaming and panicking,then luna starts going to the back of the train

as luna was hanging on tight to the rail of the end of the train as it lost the train track and start sliding

"AHHH THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING!"as she was hanging on tight

"luna what do we do!"as Chole and Thomas came to her

"we need to stop the train"as luna looks at them

"the coil..we need to stop bringing in coil for the train that will slow it down"as Thomas said

then they start running to the front of the train and stop brining in the coil as the train slows down finally stop spinning as everyone sighed in relief

as the train gets off the ice and kept moving as it was reaching a mountain not to far

as all the kids start sleeping..luna was sitting as she was looking at her necklace that her mom gave her as in the middle was a heart shaped locket as luna didn't know

_ Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_  
_We were dreamers not so long ago_  
_But one by one we all had to grow up_  
_When it seems the magic's slipped away_  
_We find it all again on Christmas day_

then as luna was looking out the window shows her mom younger as the snow forms into a train like this one

* * *

_Believe in what your heart is saying_

as both luna and young tigress looked at eachother far way

* * *

_Hear the melody that's playing_

then it shows the train riding up on the mountain around and around as a blizzard of snow wind follows,like it's dancing around the train as a bridge was at the top  
_There's no time to waste_  
_There's so much to celebrate_  
_Believe in what you feel inside_

* * *

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_  
_You have everything you need_

the snow wind dissapears as the train reached a bridge

* * *

_If you just believe_

as luna leans looking out the window and then she lays her head on the window, thinking

* * *

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

as luna was sleeping while the scene zooms in slowly  
_Destinations are where we begin again_  
_Ships go sailing far across the sea_

* * *

then luna wakes up looking at her necklace as she puts her paw on the heart locket then it opens showing her family altogether as she smiles  
_Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

* * *

_When it seems that we have lost our way_

after luna looks at her necklace her mom gave to her as older normal tigress who shows up at luna's window glass as she looks like she was sitting down looking at

luna

* * *

_We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

then she turns into the snowy wind

* * *

_Believe in what your heart is saying_

as it reach to a black gate under the bridge and as she touches it the gate opens

* * *

_Hear the melody that's playing_

showing the northern lights as they danced while luna is

amazed

* * *

_There's no time to waste_

then luna starts going to the window and climbs up to the top of the train  
_There's so much to celebrate_

* * *

_Believe in what you feel inside_

as she reached to the top she sees the snow formed as her mom like a ghost as she looked at luna

* * *

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

then she becomes a snow wind and blows into luna as she smiles then she raises her paws up in the air as they was almost at the north pole

* * *

_You have everything you need_

"WOOOOO!"as the scene zooms out as luna was spinning around  
_If you just believe [x4]_

* * *

**_:) LUNA IS BELIEVEING :D...BELIEVE BY JOSH GROBAN_**


End file.
